Heilige
Heilige (聖人 Seijin?) sind mächtige Magier, von denen insgesamt weniger als 20 weltweit existieren. Sie werden auch als die 'Kinder Gottes' bezeichnet. Prinzipien Ihre besonderen Kräfte basieren auf der Idol Theory, in welcher eine Kopie eines mächtigeren Wesens oder Gegenstandes auch einen kleinen Teil von dessen Kraft erlangen kann. Es heißt Menschen seien das Ebenbild Gottes, und Heilige wären eine bessere Kopie, welche dementsprechend mehr Macht hervorbringen kann. Die besonderen körperlichen Eigenschaften, welche den Heiligen erlauben einen Teil der Macht des Sohn Gottes zu benutzen, werden manchmal fälschlicherweise als Stigma '''(plural '''Stigmata) bezeichnet, allerdings bezeichnet dies eigentlich die Stichwunden unbekannter Herkunft an den gleichen Stellen wie jene welche der Sohn Gottes am Kreuz erhalten hat; Wunden die nicht jeder Heilige unbedingt besitzt. Eigenschaften, welche die meisten Heiligen haben, beinhalten übermenschliche Kraft, unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit, die Fähigkeit größere Mengen an Mana zu führen als normale Magier und übermenschliche Sinne. Übermenschlicher Sinne wurden in den Büchern mehrmals demonstriert, beispielsweise wenn gesagt wurde, dass Kanzaki eine Sehschärfe von 8.0 hat und Acqua of the Back ein Flüstern aus über 10m Entfernung hören kann. Einige Heilige besitzen Blut mit speziellen Heilungs-Eigenschaften. Schwächen Durch ihre Natur sind Heilige in der Regel schwach gegenüber Angriffen, welche der Hinrichtung des Sohn Gottes ähneln (erstochen werden, eine Dornenkrone und Kreuzigung), auch wenn diese Schwächen meistens irrelevant sind, da die meisten Magier nicht die Kraft haben sie auszunutzen und die meisten Heiligen sich dieser Schwächen bewusst sind und Maßnahmen treffen um von ihnen nicht betroffen zu werden. Der Zauber Saint Destroyer, welcher von der Amakusa Kirche erfunden wurde, versucht die Balance zwischen magischer Kraft und heiliger Kraft im Heiligen zu stören und auf diese Weise den Heiligen vorübergehend auf die Stufe eines normalen Menschen zu schwächen. In Amakusa's Kampf gegen Acqua of the Back, führte der Saint Destroyer zu Acquas Selbstzerstörung, weil er, aufgrund seiner zusätzlichen Rolle als Mitgleid von God's Right Seat, zu viel Kraft in sich hatte. Außerdem ist es auch noch möglich für einen Heiligen mehr Kraft zu gebrauchen als der menschliche Körper standhalten kann und sich somit selbst zu verletzen. Dies wurde demonstriert, als Kanzaki Kaori gegen Misha Kreutzev, während der Angel Fall Arc, gekämpft hat und kurz davor war sich zu überanstrengen und zu sterben, bevor Motoharu die Ritualstätte zerstört hat. Einstufung Heilige haben eine Rangliste ähnlich zu den sieben Level 5er von Academy City, welche auf ihren Beitrag zur Gesellschaft basiert. Bekannte Heilige Folgende Heilige, die bis jetzt in der Serie gesehen oder erwähnt wurden: *'Kanzaki Kaori' *'William Orwell '(Acqua of the Back)' '- Verlor seine Kräfte als Heiliger im 3. Weltkrieg. *'Silvia' - Höherer Rang als Brunhild. *'Brunhild Eiktobel - '''Niedrigerer Rang als Silvia. *'Heiliger Nummer 10 - Nicht viel ist über ihn/sie bekannt, außer, dass er/sie seit Jahren durchgehend durch den Himmel fliegt. Besondere Fälle *'''Meigo Arisa - Aufgrund ihrer merkwürdigen Existenz wurde sie zwischenzeitlich als der neunte Heilige eingestuft. Kanzaki sagte, dass Arisa mächtiger als sie wäre, wenn ihre Kräfte erwachen. Vermutlich wurden die Einstufung als Heilige wiederrufen, nachdem sie wieder mit Shutaura Sequenzia verschmolz. *'Pantagruel' - Der Antagonist von Toaru Majutsu to Kagaku no Ensemble hat sich zwischenzeitlich mithilfe seines Zaubers zum Heiligen gemacht. Er hat Kaoris körperliche Parameter auf seinen eigenen Körper übertargen um die Parameter eines Heiligen zu erlangen. Als Resultat hat er Geschwindigkeit ähnlich jener von Kaori erlangt. Geschichtliche Heilige Kategorie:Magie Kategorie:Terminologie Kategorie:Heilige Kategorie:Christentum